Entre Tinieblas
by pame2613
Summary: El mal que nunca debio existir renacerá Cuando la sangre de los elegidos sea derramada Sobre el sello dara inicio a una era de oscuridad sakura se enfrentara a nuevos desafios ademas que estara confundida al encontrar nuevos sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi propia autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute

**Prologo**

Todo está entre tinieblas, no puedo ver nada, pero delante de mi puedo ver luz voy tras ella, cuando finalmente la alcanzo me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en un edificio que está en frente de la torre de Tokyo, a mi lado están Kero y Yue los dos miran atentamente la torre cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia ese lugar puedo ver que hay dos personas ahí un hombre y una mujer pero no puedo ver sus rostros por toda esa oscuridad que los rodea, en eso Kero y Yue se ponen enfrente de mi para protegerme me alisto para atacar pero cuando estamos a punto de enfrentarnos aparece otra sombra que se pone en medio de nosotros y ellos, cuando la luz de luna esta por revelarme el rostro de esa persona – que fue ese sueño – despierta rápidamente pero se da cuenta que no puede recordar nada de lo que había soñado pensó que tal vez no era importante y se volvió a dormir.

En la torre de Tokyo

Estas segura que esa muchacha será un impedimento en nuestros planes – preguntaba un hombre cubierto por una capa que no dejaban ver su rostro – si estoy segura que ella y ese joven detestable arruinaran todo por eso tenemos de que deshacernos de ellos lo más rápido – sonreía una mujer que al igual que el hombre vestía una capa que la cubría toda mientras veía la luna.

No sean impacientas muchachos muy pronto acabaremos con esos jóvenes pero por ahora son muy importantes ya que para que la profecía se cumpla necesitamos la sangre esos dos, todo a su tiempo y cuando se cumpla la profecía será el fin de todas esas personas que se burlaron de nosotros – les habla un hombre mayor que ellos

Como usted ordene maestro – respondieron los dos y desaparecieron a la luz de la luna dejado solo a su maestro – nadie podrá escapar de mi venganza y la profecía se cumplirá al fin con la muerte de esos muchachos.

_El mal que nunca debio existir renacerá_

_Cuando la sangre de los elegidos sea derramada _

_Sobre el sello dara inicio a una era de oscuridad_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi propia autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute

**Capítulo 1**

**Primer Encuentro**

Todo está entre tinieblas, no puedo ver nada, pero delante de mi puedo ver una luz voy tras ella, cuando finalmente la alcanzo me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en un edificio que está en frente de la torre de Tokyo, a mi lado se encuentran Kero y Yue los dos miran atentamente la torre, cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia ese lugar puedo ver que hay dos personas ahí un hombre y una mujer no puedo ver sus rostros, por toda esa oscuridad que los rodea, en eso Kero y Yue se ponen enfrente de mi para protegerme, me alisto para atacar pero cuando estamos a punto de enfrentarnos, aparece otra sombra que se pone en medio de nosotros y ellos, cuando la luz de luna esta por revelarme el rostro de esta persona – SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Despierta se te hará tarde para tu clase en la universidad.

Que, que paso, Kero porque me levantas de esa manera – agarro su cama y volvió a tapar para seguir durmiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de las palabras de su querido amigo, en eso se levantó agarro el reloj que estaba junto a su cama y si se percató de la hora – Kero, porque no me levantaste antes – empezó a gritar mientras buscaba sus cosas para alistarse.

Pero si trate de levantarte como unas diez veces y nunca me hiciste caso – respondía el pequeño guardián mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto una jovencita de unos 19 años de edad sus ojos amatistas y su hermosa cabellera que le llega hasta la cintura se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando se aparece el guardián de las cartas

Buenos días Kero – mostrando una sonrisa saluda la joven a Kero – buenos días Tomoyo, que hay para el desayuno? – preguntaba el pequeño amigo a la vez que se dirigía a la mesa – pues para hoy hay hotcakes espero te gusten, y Sakura todavía no se levanta? – expreso su pregunta pero antes de que el pequeño amigo pudiera responder se escucha un ruido en la sala seguido de un SPLASHHHHHH cosa que percataron los dos – _de nuevo tropezó –_ era lo que pensaban mientras en eso momento entra una hermosa joven de cabello castaño que le llega hasta la espalda sin mencionar sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

Buenos días Tomoyo – dijo la joven mientras entraba en la cocina agarra un pedazo de pan lista para irse sin haber desayunado – lo siento Tomoyo, se me hace tarde no podre desayunar con ustedes – se disculpaba mientras salía del pequeño departamento que era de nuestras jóvenes amigas – _llegare tarde _– era en lo único que pensaba mientras corría por las calles de Tokyo.

Tomoyo no pudo decirle nada a Sakura ya que como entro rápido, también se fue así – ni modo así es Sakura y nunca cambiara.

Tomoyo tú no tienes clases también – preguntaba Kero a Tomoyo mientras se comía una gran parte de su desayuno – no Kero mis clases empiezan más tarde recuerda que Sakura y yo estudiamos diferentes carreras y por ese motivo nuestro horarios son distintos, pero que mala suerte que le toco clases temprano a Sakura con lo que le cuesta levantarse, pero eso no importa ya que tengo la linda oportunidad de grabas a Sakura mientras duerme – dijo todo esto mientras unas estrellas estaban en sus ojos.

Kero al escuchar todo esto solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza – si ya que eso nunca va a cambiar en Sakura.

Ya llegando a la universidad vio una nota en la puerta de su aula que decía claramente – ALUMNOS DE LA CLASE 1-B LAS CLASES DE HOY QUEDAN SUSPENDIDAS POR UN DESPERFECTO EN EL AULA PARA LA SIGUIENTE CLASE ENTREGAR UN RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO 1 AL 10 DEL LIBRO INTRODUCCION A LA COMUNICACIÓN.

Sakura solo pudo suspirar se había apurado para nada, pero ahora que se daba cuenta ya le habían dejado un montón de tarea. Fue caminando por la universidad de Tokyo hasta encontrar una lugar donde sentarse, cuando encontró un lugar perfecto debajo de un árbol que le proporcionaría sombra, se quedó ahí pensando en lo que había soñado pero por alguna razón no se podía acordar del sueño ya llevaba así dos semanas y siempre era lo mismo, al despertar ya no recordaba nada del sueño, tal vez pensó que no era nada importante, ya que no lo recordaba ninguna vez aunque tampoco estaba segura que era el mismo sueño así que no le dio importancia y era mejor todavía no contarle nada a Kero hasta que sepa claramente cuál es el sueño y siguió pensando recordando los años que había pasado – _ya pasaron 8 años desde que encontré el libro de las cartas Clow tantas cosas pasaron gracias a eso, pero ahora todo es diferente, me mude con Tomoyo a un apartamento en la ciudad de Tokyo para poder ir a la universidad y recuerdo como nos costó convencer a mi hermano y a la señora Sonomi para que nos dejaran venir y por supuesto vivir solas cosa que no les gustó nada, aunque papa acepto rápido ya que era por nuestro futuro y pues al final los convencimos, claro que con la ayuda de Yukito que nos acompañó ya que había conseguido un trabajo en una escuela cerca de aquí y bueno mi papa el sigue enseñando en la facultad de arqueología y mi hermano pues el ya termino sus estudios y ahora es residente en un hospital claro el estudio medicina. Ahora Tomoyo estudia diseño y le encanta como cuando era niña y me hacía un montón de diseños para atrapar las cartas Clow y yo pues estudio comunicación y pues también trabajo medio tiempo un una cafetería junto con Tomoyo y hasta ahora sigo practicando con las cartas Sakura para mantenerlas en forma es lo que siempre me dice Kero, pero también hay ocasiones en los que personas extrañas vienen para apoderarse del poder las cartas, pero nunca lo logran porque Kero y Yue siempre están ahí para apoyarme y dar todo de mi para proteger las cartas y a Kero se le ocurrió una idea la cual era ocultar mi presencia mágica mientras estuviera en la calle o en mis clases para evitar cualquier conflicto y no me tomaran desprevenida y por supuesto para que gente inocente no salga lastimada por mi culpa y ya después buscaríamos a esa persona para saber si es buena o mala._

Pero al recordar todo lo que había vivido también se acordó de el – Shaoran… ahora solo eres un recuerdo de un lindo amor – con una sonrisa pronuncio estas palabras recuerda cuanto la ayudo y el ultimo día que se vieron en el aeropuerto, cuando le entrego el osito y que no pudo decirle lo que ella sentía y así quedo el nunca volvió a Japón, ya no se vieron y todo eso quedo en el pasado.

Si eso ya es pasado, yo ya olvide a Shaoran – se dijo así misma mientras se alejaba del árbol donde estaba sentada

Caminaba por la universidad de Tokyo se había levantado en vano en la mañana pero aprovecharía para ir a la biblioteca y prestarse un libro que en la tarde ya tendría tiempo y que tenía que trabajar y era mejor hacer las cosas ahora que dejarlo para más tarde, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que había una persona delante de ella, que estaba igual de distraída como ella, hasta el momento en que chocan.

Sakura ya en el suelo empieza a sobarse su cabecita por el golpe que se dio – _genial Sakura eso te pasa por ser tan distraída y no ver por donde caminabas _– era lo que pensaba – lo siento fue mi culpa – trato de disculparse, pero cuando vio enfrente de ella tenía la mano de la persona con la que había chocado antes – déjame ayudarte, no solo fue tu culpa también fue la mía ya que iba caminando muy distraído y sinceramente no te vi – Sakura solo lo veía, era un joven más alto que ella le ganaba como una cabeza, el color de sus ojos era un celeste claro, su cabello era de color rubio se podría que por estas características que es un extranjero, pero también se dio cuenta de algo mas – _es muy guapo – _pensó en ese momento – _que estás pensando Sakura, no es el momento de pensar en eso_ – y sin darse cuenta un pequeño rubor se asomó por sus mejillas – tienes razón creo que fue la culpa de los dos – trato de darle la razón al joven mientras le mostraba una sonrisa y tomaba su mano para poder levantarse.

_Es una joven realmente hermosa, en especial esos ojos de color esmeralda, me tienen atrapado – _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la escucho decir que tenía razón, pero cuando la vio sonreír y se dio cuenta de sus miradas habían coincidido un sonrojo apareció en su rostro que tuvo que desviar su vista a un lado para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Disculpa por el problema que te cause al chocar pero tengo que irme – el joven al escuchar esto se quedó helado, porque tal vez ya no la volvería a ver – no te disculpes, mejor porque no te invito una taza de café para reparar este incidente – Sakura no sabía que pensar, no sabía nada de el, pero no le parecía mala persona así que sin pensarlo mucho acepto su invitación.

Claro – fue su única respuesta mientras ella lo seguía hasta una cafetería – por favor me puede traer un taza de café y tú que quieres pedir? – preguntaba Sakura no sabe en qué momento entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron en las mesa – para mí una taza de té por favor –no sabe porque se encontraba tan nerviosa si apenas acaba de conocer al sujeto – disculpa puedo saber el nombre del ángel que me choco hace un momento – pregunto el joven mientras la miraba cosa que puso más nerviosa a nuestra amiga.

Mi nombre es Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura – respondió finalmente tratando de calmar todo ese nerviosismo – mucho gusto Kinomoto, mi nombre es Wang Liang tu nombre es igual a una hermosa flor como tú– Sakura al escuchar no pudo evitar que su rostro estuviera más rojo que un tomate – gracias por el cumplido Wang– que le pasaba ya más antes había escuchado decir esa cosa a sus compañeros, pero cuando él lo dijo se sintió un poco diferente.

Puedes llamarme por mi nombre Kinomoto – se sentía extraño que lo llamara de esa forma – de acuerdo Liang, entonces tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre – escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Sakura provoco un montón de emociones dentro de él provocando otro sonrojo – y bien Sakura estudias? – Que pregunta más tonta había hecho se supone que estudia si chocaron cuando iba saliendo de la universidad – si estudio comunicación

En serio igual yo en que año vas – Sakura se sorprendió de que estudiaran lo mismo tal vez era una casualidad – pues estoy en el segundo semestre de mi primer año – no creía que estudiaran en el mismo año – igual yo acabo de trasladarme, así que creo que apartir de ahora seremos compañeros claro si pasamos las mismas clases – Sakura no cabía de la sorpresa sí que era demasiada coincidencia que estudiaran lo mismo y estuvieran en el mismo año, pero como decía Eriol no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable, y si tal vez su encuentro era algo inevitable, pero cuando iba a preguntar una cosa sintió una presencia mágica muy cerca de ahí – disculpa Liang tengo que irme recordé que… … que tengo… … que encontrarme con una amiga fue un gusto conocerte – y no le dejo decir nada al muchacho ya que salió corriendo de ese lugar tenía que hablar con Kero acerca de esta presencia que por lo visto no la había encontrado por haber ocultado su presencia sí que Kero tenía razón al a verle aconsejado sobre ocultar su presencia.

Kero estaba impaciente hace poco había sentido una presencia, pero tanto Sakura como Tomoyo en estos momentos estaba en clases y no sabía que hacer pero en ese momento abren la puerta y para su sorpresa era Sakura – Sakura que haces aquí a estas horas no deberías estar en clases

Lo se Kero pero suspendieron las clases, además de que sentí una presencia y eso me preocupa, crees que sea algo malo – preguntaba mientras se acercaba a su amigo – no lo sé Sakura pero es mejor vayamos a investigar de donde proviene esta esencia.

Tienes razón Kero ahora voy por las cartas y le dejo una nota a Tomoyo para decirle que tal vez llegue tarde al trabajo – le respondía mientras entraba a su habitación para sacar las cartas una vez que dejo la nota salió con Kero en su bolso al lugar de origen de esa presencia.

Sakura la presencia se siente más fuerte en ese lugar – le decía Kero mientras apuntaba el parque Ueno – cuando entraron al parque pudieron ver una criatura que destruía el lugar – Sakura pon el campo que te enseñe – dijo la bestia del sello mientras tomaba su verdadera forma.

Sakura al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo se concentró mientras juntaba sus manos para luego separarlas a cada lado en eso se formó un escudo para distraer las personas normales, ya que solo los que tenías poderes mágicos podían entrar a ese lugar una vez que vio que el campo ya estaba puesto, agarro su llave mágica – llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura que acepto esta misión contigo – cuando decía todo esto el símbolo mágico apareció en sus pies mostrando su llave para convertirse en su báculo cuando digiera las últimas palabras – LIBERATE! – su báculo no era el mismo que usaba cuando era pequeña era igual al báculo que había usado cuando peleo con Eriol, pero ahora la diferencia era que ya no necesitaba que Kero y Yue entraran en él.

El ser mágico se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo viendo a Sakura el lanza una bola de fuego, pero justo en ese momento Sakura saca un carta – VUELO! – esquivando el ataque Kerberos que había recobrado su forma verdadera empieza a luchar con la bestia mientras Sakura saca otra carta – carta por favor ayúdame hacer unos lazos de justicia VIENTO!

En eso a carta viento toma su verdadera forma atrapando a la criatura con unos lazos, pero es tan fuerte que la carta no puedo atraparlo en eso el ser empieza a lanzar ataques a Sakura que ella lo va esquivando gracias a la carta vuelo pero en un descuido un ataque da justo a sus hermosas alas que desactiva el poder de vuelo, mientras Sakura empieza a caer Kero va corriendo rápido a su ayuda, pero en ese momento de los arboles sale un joven que agarra a Sakura antes de cayera una vez que la deposita en el suelo ninguno de los dos lo puede creer quienes eran.

Liang! – Sakura! – gritaron al mismo tiempo a la vez que se señalaban que está ocurriendo, Sakura estaba segura que había puesto el campo de protección muy bien y nadie podía que tuviera poderes mágicos pudiera entrar pero porque Liang está se encontraba en ese lugar.

Liang tampoco lo podía creer había sentido una presencia mágica bastante maligna y por eso había ido a averiguar de que se trataba pero nunca se esperó encontrar a Sakura ahí

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que la criatura los volvía atacar – SALTO! – fue lo único que escucho decir de Sakura mientras la veía esquivar el ataque al lado contrario, en estos momentos era mejor acabar con aquella bestia y después ya aclararía las cosas con Sakura.

Kerberos estaba confundido al parecer Sakura y ese sujeto se conocían pero eso no le gustaba, ya después aclararía todo, en estos momentos solo tenía que proteger a Sakura que era lo más importante para él.

La criatura solo atacaba a Sakura y ella solo lanzaba ataques con fuego agua tierra y viento que lo lastimaban, pero no podían destruirlo pensó que si usaba dos cartas a la vez así podría acabar con esa bestia, así que uso la carta fuego y aire las cuales al tomar su verdadera forma empezaron a rodear a la criatura, Sakura pudo escuchar el grito de dolor que lanzaba, creyó que lo estaba venciendo, pero de repente la criatura se deshace de las ataduras de fuego y aire, cosa que lo dejo más débil.

Liang al ver esto aprovecho para atacar a la criatura se paró en medio de Sakura y de la criatura y de su mano izquierda empezó a salir una katana, la agarro firmemente apunto a cielo y dijo – por los poderes de los dioses de la naturaleza, prestadme el poder del dios del rayo – y un rayo cayó en la katana concentrando todo su poder dentro de esta, una vez que Liang vio que ya la katana estaba lista apunto a la criatura – LIBERATE! – dijo mientras un gran rayo salía de la katana para dar justo con la criatura destruyéndola en mil pedazos.

Sakura solo lo veía ese ataque le recordó a Shaoran aunque era un poco diferente – Sakura te encuentras bien – pregunto Liang al verla tan distraída, como ausente pensó que estaba herida por la batalla asi que se había acercado a ella, pero no reaccionaba ya que solo veía el horizonte.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que Liang estaba a su lado – Liang quien eres en realidad – tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero fue la única que dijo era lo primero que quería saber

Me temo que yo también tengo la misma pregunta quien eres en realidad Sakura Kinomoto – porque ella tenía poderes mágicos si cuando la conoció no sintió nada de eso.

Y se quedaron viendo por un largo rato buscando la verdad en sus ojos.

Sakura yo en realidad soy …


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi propia autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute

**Capítulo 2**

**Explicaciones**

Tomoyo al leer la nota escrita por su amiga se pone muy mal – que mala suerte parece que no podre grabar a Sakurita, pero pensándolo mejor que es lo que habría pasado para que salga así de improvisto –Tomoyo se empezó a preocupar al darse cuenta tal vez algo malo le habría pasado a su amiga pero que podía hacer no sabía ni en donde estaba lo peor era que Sakura había olvidado su celular en la cocina.

Lo único que me queda es esperar a que llegue ya que preocupándome no hace nada – se dice así misma mientras se pone hacer los deberes de la casa.

En algún lugar de Tokio

Me temo que yo también tengo la misma pregunta, quien eres en realidad Sakura Kinomoto – porque ella tenía poderes mágicos si cuando la conoció no sintió nada de eso pero tal vez había una explicación para eso.

Y se quedaron viendo por un largo rato buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

Sakura yo en realidad soy… – pero antes de que le digiera algo Kero se interpone entre ellos ya que desde lejos había visto como ese sujeto se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su ama como si fuera a darle un beso, eso sí que no él no iba a permitir que algo así sucediera – quien eres tú y que haces tan cerca de Sakura! – empezó a gritar en medio de los dos

A Sakura solo le salió una gotita de sudor en su cabeza al ver a su amigo actuar así parece que el también no cambiaría nunca – Kero no deberías interrumpir una charla – pero mientras decía esto no se había percatado que Kerberos estaba encima de Liang, mientras discutían, Sakura trato de que Kero se bajara del pero no le hacía caso.

Podrías por favor bajarte de mí! – grita un furioso Liang, ya que desde hace un rato seguía diciendo eso, pero la bestia encima de el ni caso le hacía – no hasta que me digas quien eres en realidad tu y que es lo que quieres de Sakura, hasta ese momento no te dejare ir – fue la única respuesta que le dio el guardián.

Que! Yo no quiero nada con Sakura, mejor yo quiero saber qué es lo que ella hace aquí – Kero estaba más que confundido por la respuesta que le dio el sujeto pero de todos modos todavía no se bajaba de él.

Kero déjalo – dijo Sakura para luego dirigir su mirada al joven que se encontraba debajo de Kero – tenemos que hablar Liang – no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando y que es lo que le iba a decir antes de que Kero los interrumpiera, así que después de que Kero volviera a su forma falsa Sakura y Liang se dirigieron a una cafetería cerca de ahí.

En la cafetería

Una vez que la mesera ha tomado sus órdenes y los haya dejado solos los dos no sabían que decir esto era una situación muy incómoda para ellos – Sakura – el primero en romper el silencio era Liang quería saber por qué ella se encontraba en ese lugar – Sakura que hacías en el parque Ueno.

Es lo mismo lo que te iba a preguntar – respondió rápido Sakura mientras veía su taza de café – que es lo que querías decirme antes de que Kero nos interrumpiera – alzo su mirada para preguntarle directamente mientras veía sus ojos.

Creí que sería difícil decirte esto pero por lo que veo tu sabes acerca de la magia, esto me da más ventaja así no tendré que explicarte todo, Sakura en realidad yo soy un mago, hechicero como tú quieras llamarlo, tengo poderes mágicos y por lo visto tú también, confió en ti no me preguntes porque y sé que sonara raro ya que recién acabamos de conocernos pero tengo la sensación de que podría confiar en ti cualquier cosa. Vine a Tokio por una misión que me encargaron de china sé que te parecerá raro, pero en china hay un concilio de hechiceros que son los encargados de mantener el flujo de la magia estable o que se mantenga en armonía, realmente no me importa lo que hacen o hagan en realidad.

Pero si no te importa lo que hagan porque aceptaste esa misión – le interrumpió la joven en su narración

Si sé que es tonto, pero mi padre era miembro del concilio, pero me avisaron que todos los de mi clan habían sido asesinados, mi padre antes del atentado me había dejado una carta con una sirvienta que trabajaba hace años para nosotros, en esta carta me explicaba los motivos del porque me habían alejado de ellos, pero a la vez también me pidió que ayudara y protegiera al nuevo jefe del concilio ya que él era muy importante para lo que iba a suceder, por ese motivo estoy a las órdenes de el aunque si te soy sincero no confió en ninguno de los miembros del concilio en el único que puedo confiar es en el jefe del concilio ya que es una buena persona, me puse a su servicio nos hicimos amigos me convirtió en su mano derecha ya que confía en mí , pero a todos los miembros del concilio no les gusto ya que siempre estaba cerca del jefe un día nos llegó un informe donde nos informaban que la magia en Japón estaba muy inestable y ocurrirían desgracias si no lo solucionamos el jefe dijo que el mismo vendría para saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo ya que él se había dado cuenta de que un inmenso poder se estaba despertando y el origen venía desde aquí, pero los ancianos no le permitieron ya que su presencia era muy importante en china y que se siguiera ocupando de sus responsabilidades, aprovechando esto para alejarme de él me enviaron a mí ya que dijeron que como era su mano derecha yo era el más indicado, sé muy bien que ellos querían deshacerse de mi para que no interrumpiera sus planes, el jefe estuvo de acuerdo me dijo que confiaba plenamente en mí y que resolvería todo sin ningún problema, es por ese motivo por el que me encuentro en Japón – termino de relatar Liang mientras daba un sorbo a su café

Sakura solo lo veía lo que le dijo le dejo perturbada es cierto que ella también había percibido el despertar de un gran poder, pero ella tampoco sabía el origen de aquel poder – ya veo, pero por que no sentí tu presencia mágica? – pregunto Sakura – la razón es porque la selle dentro de mí, para que mis enemigo no detecten en donde me encontraba, además te mentí sobre una cosa Sakura – le responde Liang con una sonrisa , Sakura lo observa sin entender mucho – a que te refieres, en que me mentiste Liang – responde Sakura tratando de asimilar la situación tal vez la había engañado y era una mala persona pero eso era imposible ya que Sakura sentía que podía confiar en él, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio – no te asustes no es nada grave – responde Liang al ver el rostro de desconfianza y confusión de Sakura – te mentí acerca de mi apellido – prosigue mientras Sakura parece más confundida – mi apellido no es Wang, sino Cheng – Sakura ahora si entendía a lo que se refería – y por qué cambiaste de apellido? – Pregunta la joven de ojos esmeraldas – no fue mi idea sino del jefe del concilio, la razón es para que nadie supiera que un miembro del clan Cheng había sobrevivido y así protegerme de los asesinos, y yo acepte – termina de decirle Sakura entendía la razón de por lo había hecho esa persona.

Ya veo bueno entonces es mi turno – pero antes de que continuara Kero salió del bolso de Sakura se había qué dado quieto para escuchar el relato de ese sujeto pero ahora era su turno – entonces yo te explicare todo, escuchaste sobre las cartas Clow.

No – fue la única respuesta que escucho de ese sujeto que lo dejo petrificado y casi cae al suelo – como es posible que no hayas escuchado algo acerca de las cartas Clow – empezó a gritar el pequeño guardián en la cara del joven que para suerte se encontraban en un cuarto privado si no todo el mundo los hubiera visto.

Pues déjame decirte que no escuche nunca de esas cartas – se defendió Liang mientras lo veía atentamente – tu padre no te dijo nada, ya que era un miembro del concilio debió saber – seguía protestando Kero – Pues no, no me dijo nada ya que me separaron de mi familia desde pequeño – le respondía Liang tratando de no enojarse – porque no viviste con tus padres? – pregunto Sakura

Porque cuando era pequeño y vieron mis actitudes en la magia me enviaron a un templo para que pudiera aprender las diferentes técnicas de magia, me dejaron en ese templo cuando cumplí los 3 años y hace 8 meses que volví a china eso fue cuando me entere lo que le paso a mi clan y pues nadie me dijo nada de esas cartas y tampoco hay un registro en el concilio acerca de eso – respondió el joven un poco más calmado.

_Eso es muy raro tal vez solo la familia Li tenia los datos y no le dijeron nada al concilio_ – pensaba el guardián – pues bueno entonces hay que contarte desde el principio hace siglos atrás existía un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow Reed, este mago era considerado el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero él no se sentía de ese modo, bueno este mago creo unas cartas mágicas muy poderosas era la primera vez que un mago creaba cartas mágicas, pero aparte de crear estas cartas también creo a sus guardianes Yue que su poder se basa en la luna y Kerberos que soy yo mi poder se basa en el sol, nos creó para que pudiéramos proteger sus cartas ya que muchos querían apoderarse de este poder retando a Clow a duelos mágicos pero ninguno pudo ganarle, una vez que la vida de Clow llegaba su fin sello las cartas y sus guardianes para su nuevo dueño y esa es Sakura quien capturo las cartas y las transformo a cartas Sakura – termino de relatar el guardián – ya veo – dijo al fin el joven – pero por que estabas en el parque – pregunto.

Últimamente muchas personas vienen a retarme a un duelo para quitarme las cartas, ese es un problema por ese motivo también oculte mi presencia ya que ellos me retaban en cualquier lugar y cualquier hora dañando a personas inocentes, fui a ese lugar para enfrentarlo antes de que el me encontrara – responde Sakura.

Tal vez esas mismas personas son las que quieren causar la inestabilidad en la magia de aquí – analiza Liang mientras ve a Sakura – está decidido te ayudare Sakura evitare que esas personas te quiten las cartas y te hagan daño – dijo muy seriamente para después sonreírle – está bien – responde Sakura mientras que a Kero no le gustaba la idea pero si Sakura aceptaba la ayuda de ese sujeto no podría hacer nada.

En el departamento de Sakura y Tomoyo

Tomoyo vio la hora y ya era la hora para irse a su trabajo – por lo que veo Sakurita realmente llegara tarde tendré que inventar una excusa por su ausencia, seguro Aoi-san se enfadara con Sakura – charla consigo misma mientras deja una nota en la sala.

En la cafetería

Salieron de la cafetería después de esa larga explicación Sakura vio su reloj – Tomoyo me matara, es muy tarde – se dice así misma, Liang solo la ve y ve como Sakura empieza a buscar algo en su bolso pero al ver el rostro de derrota de la chica decide preguntar – paso algo Sakura – Sakura solo lo ve mientras una gota de sudor aparece en su cabeza – nada importante Liang solo que olvide mi celular en casa – responde mientras se ríe de sí misma cosa que contagia a Liang ya que él también le sonríe.

Sakura y Liang se despiden yendo cada uno por su lado. Cuando Sakura llego a su departamento – Tomoyo ya llegue – pero no recibe ninguna respuesta deja sus cosas en su cuarto mientras Kero enciende el televisor para jugar sus video juegos favoritos después de ese largo día según él. Sakura ve una nota en la mesa.

_Sakura_

_No te preocupes por el trabajo ya le invente una excusa a Aoi-san, así que descansa nos vemos en la noche_

_Pd no olvides preparar la cena _

_Tomoyo_

_Si no fuera por Tomoyo casi se me olvida ir por las compras_ – piensa mientras se alista para salir – Kero ya vuelvo – le dice mientras se dirige donde estaba su pequeño amigo – está bien, pero no olvides comprar un poco de flan – le responde mientas pone sus ojitos más tiernos – Sakura solo lo ve sabiendo que eso iba a pasar – de acuerdo, pero no hagas nada hasta que regrese – es su última palabra mientras sale del departamento.

En algún lugar de china

Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan – se escucha la voz de un hombre mayor – todo hubiera estado arruinado si no nos hubiéramos desecho de Liang – se escucha la voz de otro hombre – desde la llegada de ese joven todos nuestros esfuerzos se vinieron abajo – sigue hablando el segundo hombre.

Por algo nos deshicimos del clan Cheng – interviene un tercer hombre – el jefe de ese clan era una amenaza ya que no apoyaba nuestro plan – prosigue – pero no crees que no excedimos al acabar con todo el clan – habla un cuarto hombre – por supuesto que no Tang, así dejamos en claro que aquel que quiera traicionarnos acabara como el clan Cheng, no lo crees – le responde el primer hombre que hablo – supongo – responde el hombre de apellido Tang.

Pero casi todo esto se destruye con la llegada de Wang Liang – habla el tercer hombre – de donde rayos salió ese hombre, no sabemos nada de él y lo peor es que el jefe del concilio confía plenamente en el – continua exponiendo sus preocupaciones – ya no te preocupes Song, por esa razón lo mandamos a Japón para que este lejos del jefe del concilio y ya no lo proteja – responde el segundo hombre.

En la sala de reuniones del concilio de hechiceros

Señor creo que no fue una buena idea mandar a Liang a Japón – pregunta un joven a la persona que está sentada en el medio de la sala – confió en Liang y sé que encontrara la fuente de esta anormalidad más antes de lo pensado – le responde mientras se levanta del asiento hasta llegar donde el joven – te preocupas demasiado Hwang – le dice mientras pone su mano en el hombro del joven – por favor llama a los jefes de los clanes, diles que hay una reunión muy importante, que tenemos que discutir – fue lo último que dijo mientras salía de la sala – como usted ordene señor – responde Hwang haciendo una reverencia.

**Notas del autor**

Hola a todos pues bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi anime favorito espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos y por supuesto que voy a seguir publicando mi otra historia dos mundos encontrados aunque me tarde en actualizarlo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi propia autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute

**Capitulo 3**

**Sueños olvidados **

_Si no fuera por Tomoyo casi se me olvida ir por las compras_ – piensa mientras se alista para salir – Kero ya vuelvo – le dice mientras se dirige donde estaba su pequeño amigo – está bien, pero no olvides comprar un poco de flan – le responde mientas pone sus ojitos más tiernos, Sakura solo lo ve sabiendo que eso iba a pasar – de acuerdo, pero no hagas nada hasta que regrese – es su última palabra mientras sale del departamento.

Cerca del departamento de Liang

Liang entra a su departamento mientras deja las llaves en la mesa de la sala – hoy si que fue un día demasiado extraño – murmura para sí mismo dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su teléfono y ve que tiene dos mensajes en la grabadora y decide escucharlos – señorito Liang pude rescatar algunos objetos que le pertenecían a su padre se los enviare de inmediato, no olvide alimentarse bien y cuidar de su salud cualquier cosa me comunico con usted – escucha decir del primer mensaje – _como siempre la señora Tao se preocupa por demás, me sigue tratando como a un niño _– eran los pensamientos del joven, pero estos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el siguiente mensaje – Liang … me acabo de enterar que fuiste a Japón por una misión que te encargaron los ancianos del concilio, porque no me dijiste nada acerca de esto te golpeare cuando te vea – se escucha la voz de reproche de una mujer Liang se sorprende al escuchar la voz pero el mensaje solo llegaba hasta ahí – _la señorita se escuchaba realmente muy molesta _– pensaba mientras trataba de recordar las muchas veces que la había hecho enojar y si lo pagaba muy caro – _olvide informarle de mi viaje_ – seguía pensando mientras se sentaba en el sillón – será mejor que empiece a investigar cuales son las anormalidades que preocupan al concilio – se dice a si mismo mientras se dirige a la habitación para cambiar se de ropa.

Una vez que se hubo cambiado sale de su departamento para ir a los diferentes templos de Tokyo ya que es esos lugares se encontraban las fuentes de magia más importantes, pero siempre que llegaba todo era normal no había alteraciones o atentados con estas fuentes – entonces donde se puede encontrar todas estas anormalidades – se preguntaba – será mejor que informe este asunto a Xen Huo o sino tendré problemas con el también – mientras pensaba las veces que no informaba sobre los descubrimientos que encontraba su amigo Xen Huo lo castigaba como a un niño pequeño sabiendo que eran de la misma edad, seguiría buscando hasta encontrar una pista por lo menos.

China – Sala principal del concilio de hechiceros

Poco a poco todos los líderes de los diferentes clanes iba entrando en la sala de reuniones, algunos estaban sorprendidos por el inesperada reunión, tenían preguntas del porque se estaba llevando a cabo o que es lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Una vez que los líderes de los clanes hubieron ocupado su respectivo puesto, hicieron una reverencia al notar la llegada del líder del concilio, el cual los saludo con grato respeto – es muy grata la presencia de los diferentes clanes, el motivo por cual estamos reunidos aquí hoy es para hablar sobre el asesinato de todo el clan Cheng – termino de informar el líder el cual se encontraba sentado en el centro detrás de él se encontraba un joven de unos 20 años de cabellos rojizos y ojos de color similar al cielo, poniendo atención a todo lo que estaba pasando en la sala.

Mi señor con todo respeto, es sobre el asesinato de dicho clan, todos los anciano creemos que está relacionado con la inestabilidad de la magia en lugar de Japón y antes de que ocurra otra desgracia de tal magnitud es necesario averiguar quién o que está provocando dicho suceso – declaro uno de los ancianos.

Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Qing – declara otro hombre – y como puede asegurar que el clan Cheng fue eliminado por esta anormalidad – le responde el líder sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro – el motivo por el cual afirmamos esto, es porque no se encontraron pruebas de violencia o lucha, una persona no puedo haber acabado con todo el clan, es imposible – responde en segundo anciano que se encontraba al lado derecho del líder, el cual solo observa atentamente a cada miembro – nuestros clanes se encuentran en peligro, por esta amenaza, todos podríamos acabar como el clan Cheng si no hacemos nada – interviene un tercer anciano – señor Qing, Seños Han y señor Kong escuche sus inquietudes y les aseguro que mientras yo sea el líder del concilio de hechiceros ningún otro clan mas acabara como el clan Cheng y averiguare quien es el culpable de este asesinato – afirma el líder mientras los ancianos lo observan – tiene toda nuestra confianza señor, por ese motivo decidimos que usted sea nuestro líder – responde el anciano de nombre Qing, mientras los otros ancianos asienten ya que ellos también estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por el señor Qing – nos encontraremos en la siguiente reunión para ver los avances de Wang en Japón, me retiro tengo unos asuntos que resolver – se disculpa el líder mientras sale de la sala seguido del joven que se encontraba detrás de el todo este tiempo.

Disculpe señor – interrumpió el silencio que se había creado una vez que hubieron salido de la sala principal – te dije que no me llamaras señor, tenemos la misma edad – le reprende el líder mientras seguían caminando – lo siento señor, pero mientras estemos en el concilio me dirigiré a usted con respeto – responde el joven – Xen Huo, has recibido alguna notica de Liang – pregunta el líder – no señor, el señor Wang no se ha comunicado con nosotros todavía, y si me disculpa – responde el joven Xen Huo – sigo opinando que hizo muy mal en dejar que Liang vaya a Japón – le susurra para que nadie más escuche la conversación – Xen Huo ya hablamos de de eso – le responde mientras salen de la instalación para subir a un carro negro para dirigirse a su siguiente destino.

Ya dentro del auto – lo sé, pero sabes el peligro que estas corriendo sin Liang aquí – seguía diciéndole - Xen Huo me tratas como a un niño yo puedo protegerme solo – respondió el líder sin dejar su seriedad – sospecho que uno de los ancianos es el que acabo con el clan Cheng lo que no se es porque motivo harían algo así – le cuenta sus sospechas mientras lo veía para ver la sorpresa en su rostro cosa que no paso – Liang y yo pensamos lo mismo, pero primero quiero averiguar bien antes de hacer esta aclaración – responde en eso suena el teléfono de su acompañante – Hwang Xen Huo, diga – responde para luego mostrar poner una cara de desconcierto – no Hui Ying, no estoy de acuerdo tu no iras a ningún lado sin mi permiso – gritaba enojado a la otra persona – te dije que no, hablaremos en la noche – es lo último que dice mientras cuelga el teléfono – veo que tu hermana te hizo enojar otra vez – le afirma su compañero – ella siempre tiene que hacer cosas que hacen que me enoje – le comenta mientras el auto se detiene ya que habían llegado a su destino una casa antigua.

Japón – Tokyo – una cafetería

Disculpe señorita, me gustaría pedir un cappuccino frio y la especialidad de la casa – ordena un señor mayor de aspecto amable – de acuerdo por favor espere un momento enseguida traigo su orden – mientras anota el pedido para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina la joven de ojos amatistas – Salakata-kun un especial – le dice mientras ella se dirige a la máquina de café para hacer un cappuccino – Tomoyo-chan, escuche que Sakurita está enferma? Que es lo que tiene? – empieza con su interrogatorio – efectivamente Sakura se encuentra indispuesta por hoy Sohma-kun, así que me ayudaras a cubrirla verdad? – responde Tomoyo esperando la respuesta ya sabiendo cual iba hacer la respuesta – por supuesto Tomoyo cualquier cosa por mi adorada Sakura – responde el sujeto mientras en su mente aparece la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole mientras le dice _Jun- kun_ cosa que lo pone más feliz – Sohma ve atender a los clientes – le grita un hombre de unos 27 años de edad – _el señor Aoi está molesto por algún motivo_ – piensa la joven mientras recoge el pedido de su cliente.

En la torre de Tokyo

Esto se está poniendo aburrido, cuando será la hora para poder acabar con esa chica – preguntaba un hombre cubierto por una capa que no dejaban ver su rostro – no te impacientes tarde o temprano acabaremos con ella, recuerda lo que dijo el maestro la quiere viva hasta que llegue el momento – sonreía una mujer que al igual que el hombre vestía una capa que la cubría toda mientras.

Por ahora solo hay que seguir mandando personas para que la atrapen, pero si ninguno puede tendremos que intervenir, el maestro la necesita viva – continua hablando la mujer mientras se dirigen a cierta casa.

En un lugar apartado se encontraba un señor de edad avanzada leyendo unos libros – poco a poco llegara el momento en el que podre vengarme de todos ellos por lo que me hicieron con la ayuda de los miembros del concilio será más fácil conseguirlo solo tengo que engañarlos y ellos harán todo lo que les pida recordando como una profecía que sus ancestros le habían dejado todo para que su venganza se haga realidad, ahora que había descubierto quienes eran los elegidos y donde se encontraba el sello, recordó que muchas de investigaciones lo llevaron a descubrir que el sello se encontraba en Japón precisamente en el centro principal de la magia la torre de Tokyo, recordando su vida pasada descubrió recordó que el clan Cheng que eran videntes de sueños habían dejado un pergamino donde hablaba de estos elegido, con un plan perfecto y con la ayuda de los otros clanes había acabado con todo el clan Cheng, para recuperar dicho pergamino y descubrir quienes ahora solo era esperar a que llegar ese día.

En el departamento de Sakura y Tomoyo

Sakura una vez que hubo comprado todo lo necesario para hacer la un delicioso Yakisoba se puso manos a la obra mientras que su amigo seguía jugando con sus videojuegos – espero que le guste a Tomoyo y a Kero – se decía mientras cantaba una canción

_Machi ni dekakeyou Hitori de ita tte kurai desho  
Ruupu shite ochikonde nao sara ah nayanjatte _

_Soto ni tobidasou Shinpai iranai  
Oomukashi kara chikyuu datte mawatte 'ru _

_Kitto tsuki datte mawaru yo_

Brand-New Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Minna hajikete Aishiaou  
Tanchou na nichijou Tsuujou na kanjou  
Mamoranakucha dame na koto itsu mo aru

Machi wo miwatasou Denwa ya konpasu mo mirai no tobira  
Kakurete 'ru sagasou yo Kono yo wa takarajima sa  
Issho ni habatakou Tanoshii koto shiyou  
Oomukashi kara yoru wa akeru Yo wa noboru  
Zettai taiyou wa terasu no

Groovy Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Ya na koto wasure Aishiaou  
Doujou na genjou Ganjou na yuujou  
Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsu mo aru

Dancing in the street  
Grooving to the light through the night

Brand-New Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Minna hajikete Aishiaou  
Groovy Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Ya na koto wasure Aishiaou  
Brand-New Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Ashita no tame ni odorou  
Groovy Love Song Hare-Hareruya!  
Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsu mo aru

Yasashiku narimashou  
Sunao ni narimashou...

Cuando termino de cantar el teléfono sonó Sakura dejo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar la llamada – aquí Sakura, diga – respondió la joven – buenas noches pequeña Sakura – respondió la otra persona Sakura reconocía esa voz – e..Eri..Eriol? – pregunto no sabía si estaba en lo correcto tal vez era otra persona – si Sakura soy yo – le respondió – Eriol que gusto que llames – respondió con una alegría inmensa – sucede algo? – pregunta sabiendo Eriol solo la llamaba cuando había sucedido o sucedería algo – no, no pasa nada solo llamaba para informarte que estaré en Japón la próxima semana – la tranquilizo – en serio vendrás a Japón – le respondió más alegre – hay cosas que quiero decirte sobre las cartas que me enviaste.

De acuerdo me alegrara verte de nuevo – nos vemos luego Sakura – termina la llamada, Sakura estaba muy feliz por la llegada de su amigo, así él le aclararía ciertas dudas que tenia.

Después de cenar Sakura empezó a contarle a Tomoyo todo lo que había sucedido ese día – así que mas enemigos vinieron para arrebatarte las cartas – comenta Tomoyo cuando hubo escuchado toda la historia – pero, qué suerte que estuviera esa persona para ayudarte cual era su nombre – pensaba un poco – a si Liang pero… – Sakura se asusta al ver la expresión de tristeza que estaba poniendo Tomoyo – no pude grabarte en tu aventura – Sakura casi se cae de la silla al escuchar eso – Tomoyo – dice Sakura mientras su amiga solo le sonríe.

Después de la cena Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto el cual ya no compartía con Kerberos ya que ella y Tomoyo decidieron darle u propio espacio para que se sintiera más a gusto – hoy si que fue un día muy extraño, esta vez no era una persona sino una criatura, últimamente vienes más personas a querer quitarme las cartas – se dice mientras se alista para dormir – bueno solo espero que mañana no aparezca otra criatura – es lo último que pronuncia ya que el cansancio venció sus fuerzas quedando profundamente dormida –donde me encuentro – se pregunta mientras veía a su alrededor, cuando estaba por caminar algo se lo impide- porque no me puedo mover – se pregunta mientras trataba de mover sus piernas cosa que no lograba mientras esfuerzo le pusiera, se dio cuenta de que estaba parada en una especie de sello – pero que es esto – se pregunta y se percata que delante de ella estaba una persona pero no lo podía ver ya que las tinieblas tapaban su rostro – yo… – pero no dijo nada cuando vio que estaba señalando algo, al dirigir su mirada al lugar señalado vio a dos personas, uno estaba encima de un sello igual al que estaba ella y la otra persona estaba enfrente de el, en ese momento saca una espada apuñalando a la otra persona derramando su sangre por todo el sello que empezaba a brillar al hacer contacto con la sangre – ahora es tu turno – escucha que le dice la persona enfrente de ella y cuando la daga esta por matarla despierta – pero que fue eso – se pregunta agitadamente por el sueño que había tenido – porque no puedo recordar nada – se dijo ya más tranquila tratando de volver a dormir, pero ya no podía dormir – no puedo recordarlo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Como puedo contarle a Kero mi sueño si no recuerdo nada – se dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación – porque no recuerdo nada cuando despierto, tendrá alguna relación con lo que está por pasar – se pregunta.

El hechizo que le pusiste está funcionando perfectamente – dijo una mujer con una capucha que tapaba su rostro – por supuesto que está funcionando, nunca fallo en mis hechizos – le responde un hombre que se para cerca de ella – la pobre está sufriendo por no poder recordar sus sueños – con una voz de culpabilidad fingida – todavía no es el tiempo para que los recuerde de lo contrario los planes del maestro serian arruinados – le responde con una sonrisa el hombre – y como le hiciste para poder hechizarla – pregunta la mujer curiosa – fue muy fácil ya que ella confía plenamente en mi – responde mientras ven la habitación de Sakura – fue una buena idea que te ganaras su confianza.

Lo sé, fue muy fácil – preparándose para irse del lugar, desapareciendo en la oscuridad sin que nadie los haya detectado.

Cerca del departamento de Liang

Liang había ido a todos los templos pero no había encontrado nada. Una vez que llego a su departamento no creyó prudente llamarlo por la hora que era pero sabía bien que si no lo hacía pagaría un enorme precio cuando se encontraran de nuevo.

Hwang Xen Huo, diga – escucho decir al otro lado – habla Wang – respondió el joven de ojos celestes – Liang! Hasta que te comunicas – le regaño la persona del otro lado – lo siento, - se disculpo – _pero porque rayos me estoy disculpando _– pensó – te llame para informarte lo que descubrí – continuo hablando – hablaremos más tarde por no haberte comunicado pero que es lo que averiguaste.

_Siempre tratándome como niño_ – pensó – nada – dijo finalmente – como que nada – pregunto un poco asombrado por la respuesta que recibió – nada, fui a los diferentes puntos principales de Japón y no encontré ninguna anormalidad como nos informaron los ancianos, no descubrí nada que quiera amenazar las fuentes de magia – le informa – pero es imposible, se detecta magia oscura que proviene de Japón lo cual está causando esta inestabilidad – responde desconcertado – tienes razón puedo sentir esa magia, pero no hay inicios de que quiera dañar las fuentes – da su opinión – _todavía no es el momento de que les informe nada acerca de Sakura y las cartas hasta descubrir si los atentados contra ella están relacionados con este asunto _– piensa detenidamente lo que informara – le informare al señor – interrumpe sus pensamientos – de acuerdo y dime como se encuentra él? – Pregunta dejando a un lado el anterior tema – como crees que este, sabiendo que su vida corre peligro actúa normal – grita furioso.

Sabes cómo es el señor, no dejara sus deberes por una simple amenaza, además de que es muy poderoso nadie lo podrá vencer y no nos trates como a unos niños – responde enojado – no los trato como a niños! Y sigo pensando que fue un error haberte enviado a Japón.

Sabes que él no podía oponerse a esa decisión, ya que todos los ancianos estuvieron de acuerdo – le informa – eso ya lo sé, estuve en esa reunión si no lo recuerdas – dice con ironía – pero él es el líder podría oponerse – continuaba gritándole como si él tuviera la culpa de todo – tienes razón, pero un buen líder toma en cuenta la opinión de sus seguidores y esa es precisamente la personalidad del señor ya que siempre toma en cuentas la opinión de todos – la habla más calmadamente – veo que le sigues llamando señor.

El motivo es que mientras trabaje para él lo seguiré llamando con respeto, aunque sea mi amigo – le responde con toda naturalidad – si te escuchara te regañaría – sonríe recordando como lo había regañado horas antes por el mismo asunto – y Hui Ying como se encuentra – pregunta tratando de no pensar en el regaño que recibiría por parte de su señor – no menciones su nombre – se escucha enojado.

Xen Huo te enojaste con tu hermana otra vez y ahora cual fue el motivo – pregunta sabiendo de las peleas que tienen los hermanos Hwang – quiere viajar a Japón! , sabiendo lo que esta ocurriendo quiere irse y poner su vida en peligro – le cuentas los planes de su hermana – sabes que Hui Ying tiene edad suficiente para poder tomar sus propias decisiones – trata de convencerlo – no! – es la única respuesta que obtiene – no por el hecho de que sea tu hermana gemela signifique que estarán siempre juntos – responde ya perdiendo la paciencia – eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero hasta que no pase estos acontecimientos no dejare que vaya a Japón y esa es mi única respuesta – le informa – de acuerdo, pero deberías decírselo a ella y no a mi – responde Liang – se lo diré en este momento y no dejes de comunicarte conmigo, nos vemos – termina de decir terminando la llamada – Xen Huo no cambiaras nunca, sigues siendo un hermano sobreprotector me compadezco de Hui Ying.

**Notas del autor**

Hola aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo y que les pareció.

Quiero darle muchas gracias a Guest por dejarme un comentario

Que felicidad mi primer comentario salte de emoción cuando lo vi pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo un especial ya que se tratara más sobre los recuerdos de Liang


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, si no son propiedad de las chicas de CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi propia autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfrute

**Omake 1**

**Recuerdos de un pasado**

Sakura había despertado mas temprano de lo normal ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño – _si uso la carta sueño para poder averiguar cuales son mis sueños _– piensa mientras se dirige a la sala – _debería consultar con Kero antes de intentar algo _– continua con sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo tenia clases así que se levanto temprano se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga para ver como se encontraba , había notado que Sakura no dormía bien últimamente, esperaba que su amiga le contara el motivo de sus desvelos, se sorprendió al no encontrarla en su habitación y la encontró en la sala muy pensativa – Sakura sucede algo? – pregunta, la joven que estaba tan concentrada se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su amiga – Tomoyo me asustaste – le reprende mientras que la joven amatista sonreía divertida por la cara que había puesto su amiga – sabes que esa no fue mi intención, solo te preguntaba se te sucede algo ya que te encuentras muy pensativa últimamente – le confiesa Tomoyo – no te preocupes me encuentro bien, solo pensaba en el trabajo que tengo que entregar – Tomoyo no estaba muy convencida con esa respuesta pero decidió no decirle nada hasta que Sakura le contara sus preocupaciones.

Sakura esperaba haber convencido a Tomoyo con la respuesta que le dio – no te preocupes sabes que todo estará bien – contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Sakura.

En la universidad de Tokyo

Liang tenia ya un día agotador, no había encontrado ninguna pista así que investigo toda la noche pensando en los lugares que podrían ser dañados hasta que se dio cuenta que era muy tarde y tenia clases, las cuales no les puso mucha atención por buscar a una joven en especial – _tal parece que no vendrá a estas clases _– pensó cosa que desalentó al muchacho ya que quería conversar con ella acerca de lo que esta pasando además de querer saber mas sobres las cartas.

Una vez que hubo terminado su clase camino por el campus donde vio la de un árbol perfecto para estará un rato en el cual se acostó viendo las nubes – _si todo fuera así de sencillo_ – con este pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Y por que tengo que quedarme aquí – pregunto un pequeño niño – por tu seguridad vivirás con nosotros – le responde un hombre mayor – viviré aquí? Y que pasara con mis papas? – volvió a preguntar – ellos se fueron a casa, pero tu te quedaras con nosotros – respondió tranquilamente – de acuerdo – suspiro el pequeño.

No te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de ti desde este momento – interviene otro niño – entonces eso significa que ustedes son mi nueva familia – comenta el primer niño muy alegre pero sin borrar la tristeza reflejada en sus ojo celestes – por supuesto, yo seré tu hermano mayor – le respondió el otro pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro – no, todo menos eso – interviene el hombre molesto – lo llevaras por el mal camino – continua hablando furiosamente asustando al niño pero después empieza a reír dejándolo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud – monje Xei por que es tan malo conmigo . responde el pequeño también alegre sabiendo que el monje estaba bromeando – y cual es tu nombre amiguito? – pregunta el niño de 12 años al pequeño – me llamo Cheng Liang – respondió el niño – olvide decirte una cosa pequeño Liang, desde hoy ya no puedes usar el apellido Cheng – informo el monje Xei – y porque no puedo? – pregunto Liang con una interrogante en su cabeza.

Lo que el monje Xei quiere decir es que para protegerte de la gente mala es necesario que nadie sepa que eres un Cheng – explica el niño – entonces como me llamare – pregunta triste el pequeño Liang – ya que yo seré tu hermano mayor desde ahora porque no llevas mi apellido – sugirió el niño – en serio onii–san – se alegro el pequeño dando saltos pero se detiene al darse cuenta de algo – y como te llamas onii–san? – pregunta Liang – tienes razón no me presente – sonríe el niño – mi nombre es Wang Zhou y desde ahora tu eres Wang Liang mi hermano menor – mientras apuntaba al pequeño ala vez que sonreía el monje por las ocurrencias de su aprendiz – Wang Liang – repitió el pequeño – me gusta – continuo mientras sonríe dejando atrás la tristeza que tenia en un principio.

Niños ya es muy tarde, será mejor que se vayan a dormir ya que mañana temprano deben limpiar todo el templo – limpiar! – grita el pequeño Liang – no te preocupes, es sencillo ya que todos lo haremos – comenta Zhou – lo siento Zhou pero en esta ocasión solamente ustedes son los que tendrán que limpiar todo el templo – sorprendiendo al niño de ojos verdes – solo nosotros! – grita – por que motivo – se queja Zhou.

Los demás miembros tienes que ir a una purificación, por tal motivo se quedaran a limpiar – es lo ultimo que dice mientras se aleja de los niños – rayos! Dejarnos todo a nosotros – reprocha Zhou – onii–san – tomando la atención de Zhou – si Liang.

Tengo sueño .continua al recibir la afirmación de Zhou, el cual casi se cae al suelo por lo que escuchaba – _debe estar cansado por el largo viaje que hizo_ – pensó mientras veía al pequeño bostezar – ven Liang dormirás conmigo – mientras tomaba la manito del pequeño para llevárselo a su habitación – mañana será un día agotador.

Como lo dijo el monje todos los miembros partieron antes de que amaneciera para su purificación dejando solos a Zhou y Liang.

Que flojera! – grita Zhou viendo todo el lugar que tenían que limpiar para después dirigir su mirada a Liang el cual tenia una carita de tortura – _debo quedar bien ante Liang y portarme como un hermano mayor_ – pensaba Zhou, ya que era hijo único y no había tenido hermanos con quienes jugar sus padres eran muy humildes cuando tenia 8 años sus padres ya no pudieron cuidar de el así que lo dejaron en el templo para que tuviera techo y un lugar donde comer el no culpaba a sus padres por haberlo dejado lo entendía por eso quería convertirse en un hombre de bien y cuando creciera buscarlos para que puedan vivir de nuevo juntos. Se sorprendió al ver al pequeño de 5 años en el templo, no sabia el motivo por el cual lo habían separado de sus padres siendo aun un niño, un día escucho que traerían a un niño parta protegerlo y enseñarle unas cosa que no había escuchado pero en ese momento decidió cuidar de el – manos a la obra Liang, veras que acabaremos mas rápido de lo que crees – trato de animarlo cosa que consiguió al ver la sonrisa del pequeño.

Los dos estaban realmente cansados les había tomado todo el día poder limpiar el templo que no se podían mover de su cuarto ahora – estoy cansado onii–san – dijo el pequeño – igual yo, pero fue divertido porque lo hice contigo – respondió con una sonrisa que contagio a Liang – onii–san por que estas aquí? – pregunto Liang cosa que sorprendió a Zhou – mis padres me dejaron por mi bien ya que éramos muy pobres para que me puedan mantener y Liang tu sabes el motivo por el cual te trajeron aquí? – pregunto Zhou pensando que el pequeño no le respondería – un día escuche decir a mi padre que para poder usar mi magia de la forma adecuada debía entrenarme en un templo ya que si no moriría cuando fuera grande – sorprendiendo a Zhou por la explicación que le estaba dando – dijiste magia como los que tiene el monje? – pregunto el niño de ojos verdes – no se, pero quiero mostrarte lo que mi papa me enseño – mientras sacaba de su mochila unos talismanes, agarro uno que tenia escrito 火灾 lo puso en su manita y empezó a concentrarse hasta aparecer una llama en medio del talismán sorprendiendo a Zhou – ahora entiendo – pensó mientras lo veía atentamente – c_uando el monje Xei comento que muy pronto vendría una persona con magia la cual tenia que ser entrenada para cuando llegara el día prometido, el se refería a Liang _– seguía con sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una manito en su hombro – onii-san te encuentras bien?, te asusto lo que hice? – pregunto preocupado – no te preocupes estoy bien pero que sorprendente como pudiste hacer eso – pregunto entusiasmado el pequeño feliz empezó a explicarle como su padre le había enseñado.

Desde ese momento el pequeño realizo un duro entrenamiento en diferentes especialidades como artes marciales, taichí, magia espiritual, magia blanca, magia oscura ya que el seria importante ya que ayudaría a los elegidos a detener lo que pasara en el día prometido.

Cuando Liang cumplió los 12 años se convirtió en un niño muy travieso al igual que Zhou cuando tenia su edad, Zhou siempre había velado por su seguridad y salud, lo protegería de todo ahora que ya había cumplido los 19 años fueron años en los que Liang recibía visita de su nana pero solamente era cada tres años para que nadie sospechara sobre donde se encontraba por ese motivo sus padres decidieron no ir a visitarlo nunca.

Liang! – grito un señor mayor – que es lo que ocurre monje Xei y esta vez le aseguro que yo no hice nada – se defendía para salvarse del castigo o tendría que recurrir a su hermano para que lo ayudara – no se de que me estas hablando pero discutiremos sobres ese asunto mas tarde ahora tienes una visita – señalando a una señora de avanzada edad que lo saludaba contenta – nana Tao que guste verte - saludaba el muchacho mientras recibía un abrazo de la señora – mi niño cuanto has crecido – susurraba a su oído la señora – tus padres estarían muy felices por ver cuanto has crecido y convertirte en apuesto joven – continuaba mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban – y como se encuentran ellos? – pregunta el muchacho – se encuentran bien pero con la tristeza de no tenerlo a su lado pero … - buscando algo en su bolso, al encontrarlo se muestra dos sobres – esto es para ti mi niño te lo envían tus padres – entregándole las cartas – gracias.

Señora Tao tanto tiempo sin verla – saluda un joven de cabellera azul marino con ojos de color verde – joven Zhou veo que usted también creció convirtiéndose en todo un rompecorazones – sonriéndole mientras le daba un abrazo – no tanto como usted – responde el joven – se quedara a comer con nosotros – pregunta una vez que se encuentra al lado de Liang – en esta ocasión no será posible solo vine a entregarle estas cartas joven Liang cuídense mucho y les tengo un regalo – entregándoles una canasta – espero le guste las galletas que les hice .

Por supuesto sus galletas son las mejores – responde Liang abrazando a la mujer como modo de despedida – Liang, recuerda que tenemos un trabajo que hacer – mientras veían como la señora Tao se alejaba yéndose por donde había venido – no me lo recuerdes – con cara de fastidio.

Ya en la noche una vez que terminaron todas sus tareas se dirigían a su habitación para poder descansar – son cartas de tus padres – pregunta Zhou – me lo enviaron como siempre cada tres años – respondía Liang – una carrera hasta la habitación – propuso Zhou al ver la depresión que tenia su hermano – sabes que te ganare como siempre – respondió entusiastamente – eso solamente pasa en tu sueños hermanito! – le grito mientras ya estaba corriendo – hiciste trampa! – gritaba Liang a la vez que corría para poder alcanzarlo.

Ya en su habitación, cansados por la carrera que gano Liang se acostaron en el suelo respirando agitadamente una vez que se recuperaron Liang agarro una de las cartas para empezar a leerlas la cual tenía dos notas:

_Mi querido Liang _

_Como te encuentras? Ahora ya debes tener 12 años, lamento mucho no estar contigo en los días mas importantes de tu vida y poder crear muchos recuerdos nunca olvides comer todos tus alimentos y dormir a tu hora para que puedas crecer y ser un joven apuesto aunque no este junto a ti siempre ten presente que mama te ama con todo su corazón y cuando sea el momento volveremos a reencontrarnos y no separarnos nunca mas _

_Cheng Yun _

Siempre le decía lo mismo – _pero cuando será ese momento para que se reencuentren_ – pensó, el no se quejaba del templo ya que lo consideraba su hogar a parte de que tenía a su hermano junto a el para cualquier cosa vio la segunda nota era de su padre empezó a leerla:

_Liang_

_Tu madre y yo sentimos mucho no poder estar contigo por tantos años, pero era necesario por lo que se aproxima tu seguridad es lo mas importante para nosotros, deseo que estés entrenando muy duro para volverte un adulto muy fuerte, ya que tu destino esta sellado por lo que ocurrirá, deseo con todo el corazón que puedas perdonarnos por haberte alejado de nuestro lado, te diremos toda la verdad cuando se a el momento. En la otra carta te mando muchos documentos con la historia de nuestro clan es necesario que los estudies. Cuídate hijo mío._

_Cheng Jin Shui_

Siempre se preguntaba que es lo que ocurriría para haberlo separado de sus seres queridos vio el segundo sobre que no se había percatado antes pero era mas grande y grueso cuando lo abrió vio exactamente un montón de documentos al verlos le salió una gota en la cabeza pensando en lo mucho que tenia que estudiar a ahora. Les dio una pasada pero el cansancio lo venció que se quedo dormido.

Pasaron otros 5 años mas en los que Liang entrenaba duro pero también asistía a la escuela, Liang recién había cumplido 17 años se había convertido en un joven apuesto de cabello rubio con sus ojos celestes claros al igual que su hermano que ahora tenia 24 años durante tantos años vivieron muchos momento felices aunque había peleas o problemas que fueron resolviendo juntos.

Como te encuentras Liang? – pregunto el hombre de ojos verdes – como quieres que me encuentre – responde fastidiado por su malestar – tus "pesadillas" según tu no son normales, y como tu mayor debo informar esto al monje Xei – le informa Zhou sentándose junto a el – lo se, pero mis sueños no tienen ningún sentido – responde Liang muy enojado – ahora si me contras como son tus sueños – propone Zhou – de acuerdo, solo veo imágenes de una mansión enorme no se por que pero creo que la he visto en algún lado pero no estoy seguro, después aparece otra imagen de seis personas creo no estoy seguro parecen criaturas esta imagen es muy borrosa así que no se muy bien y de nuevo vuelve aparecer esa mansión pero esta vez en llamas – relata su sueño tratando de recordar mas y no omitir nasa – tienes razón no tienen ningún sentido – da su opinión el hombre de ojos verdes – el monje Xei debe saber si tiene algún significado así que vamos – le ordena.

Liang! Mocoso! – gritaba mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza – pero que hice ahora – reprocha el muchacho mientras se agarraba la cabeza en el lugar donde le dio el golpe – te dijimos que por ser un miembro del clan Cheng uno de tus poderes es el de la videncia, tus sueños tienen un significado, por eso trata de concentrarte para poder interpretarlas – ordena el monje Xei una vez sentado frente al muchacho – _eso ya lo se, en especial con todo lo que me mandaba mi padre para estudiar _– pensaba – como usted ordene – acato sus ordenes concentrándose todo lo posible pero no podía interpretar nada no había ningún cambio y cuando dejo de esforzarse pudo interpretarlo – un atentado contra una familia acabando con todos los miembros de la misma un gran incendio el cual eliminaría todas las pistas de lo que había ocurrido, seis personas habían planeado todo pero solo un hombre acabo con la familia y pudo distinguir un sello entre las llamas el lo reconoció y supo de inmediato de que se trataba. Al despertar con un susto por todo lo que había visto – mis padres – susurro.

Liang – entro rápidamente un hombre – ocurrió algo malo te mandaron este telegrama – entregándolo una hoja a Liang la cual tomo y vio el contenido de este:

_Joven Liang, ocurrió una desgracia, todos los miembros del clan Cheng fueron asesinados es necesario que vuelva a Hong Kong _

_Señora Tao_

Había comprobado lo que había visto en sus sueños y una gran culpa lo lleno al darse cuenta de que hubiera podido impedir que ocurriera eso si meses atrás había hecho caso a sus sueños así pudiendo salvar a todo su clan – se que es lo que estas pensando, pero no es tu culpa – le consoló su hermano, pero el no se sentía de ese modo – monje Xei debo regresar a Hong Kong – aclaro sobre sus planes – llego el momento, no te preocupes de nada es hora de que regreses a tu hogar – acepto el monje tratando de darle fuerzas – en ese caso yo te acompañare – dijo Zhou mirándolo seriamente.

Lo siento hermano, pero seria peligroso es mejor que te quedes recuerda que ya no soy un niño puedo protegerme solo – bromea para tratar de convencerlo – me prometí que siempre te protegería y estaría contigo por ese motivo te acompañare.

Hermano no puedo permitir que te ocurra nada ahora que eres mi única familia – dijo con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos – de acuerdo, pero tienes que informarme de todo y si veo que corres peligro iré inmediatamente contigo – advirtió mientras le daba un abrazo – como tu digas – correspondió el abrazo.

Liang partió ese día, una vez que llego a Hong Kong se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la mansión Cheng solo vio cenizas, no quedaba nada y cuando trato de acercarse mas alguien le agarro de la mano, al ver a la persona la reconoció – Tao me alegro que se encuentre bien – se tranquilizo de verla a salvo – mi niño será mejor irnos antes de que alguien nos vea – tomando su mano lo llevo a su casa.

Que es lo que ocurrió Tao – pregunto una vez dentro de la casa – no se joven Liang, el señor me saco de la casa un día antes de lo que ocurrió entregándome esta carta para usted y ordenándome que no volviera por la mansión – relata a la vez que le entregaba la carta – todos los miembros del clan Cheng y sus sirvientes fueron asesinado – continuo relatando, mientras Liang abría la carta para ver su contenido.

_Liang_

_El día llego, el día que tu madre vio en sus sueños donde todo el clan Cheng seria eliminado y se que hicimos lo correcto al alejarte de nosotros para que no sufrieras por esto._

_Mi hijo no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, pero esto es muy importante mi liderazgo como jefe del concilio de hechiceros acabo así que en una votación decidimos quien seria nuestro próximo líder yo di mi voto a mi alumno ya que su magia era muy poderosa además de ser una persona magnifica en carácter y personalidad se que se harán buenos amigos, pero los demás miembros se opusieron por el hecho de que es muy joven, pero tengo la certera de que será elegido, deseo que lo ayudes y lo protejas, el es muy importante para lo que va ocurrir se que con el entrenamiento que tuviste en el templo estas calificado para serle de ayuda y proteger su vida._

_Tu madre y yo decidimos sacrificarnos por tu bien se que pagamos un precio muy alto, sabemos que hicimos lo correcto y no nos arrepentimos de nada se que el nuevo jefe del concilio te dirá lo mismo pero te pido que no reveles tu verdadera identidad, nadie puede enterarse de que un Cheng sigue con vida. Sobre todo nunca olvides que te amamos más que nuestras vidas._

_Tus padres , Cheng Jin Shui y Cheng Yun_

Unas lágrimas se asomaron por su rostro al terminar de leer la carta sin poder contenerse mas lloro con todas las fuerzas siendo consolado por su nana. todo estará bien mi niño.

Liang no pudo asistir al funeral de sus padres solo podía ver de lejos y vio como un joven se encargaba de todo, se entero gracias a su nana que sus padres le habían dejado una cuantiosa fortuna que su nana custodiaba hasta que el regresara del templo, estaba agradecido con sus padres por toda el cariño que le tenían sacrificando su vida por su bien – cumpliré tu deseo padre – con todo lo que le habían enseñado en el templo y su hermano pudo averiguar una cosas sobre el nuevo jefe del concilio que como dijo su padre fue su alumno ya que al final todos los demás miembros lo apoyaron, no estaba seguro si podía confiar en el tenia que conocerlo antes, pero tenia la certera de que si padre quería que lo protegiera seria una buena persona, en eso veía una fotografía del jefe del concilio – parece que tiene mi edad, por razón los ancianos se oponían a que fuera en nuevo líder cual era su nombre – pensaba tratando de recordar lo que averiguo – ya lo recuerdo se llama…

Liang – escuchaba una voz dulce y al despertarse ahí se encontraba la chica de ojos esmeraldas – Sakura – dijo su nombre – te encuentras bien? – le pregunta con preocupación – por supuesto me encuentro genial ahora – respondía con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la joven – por que lo preguntas – tenia curiosidad por la pregunta que le hizo – es .. que te veo muy cansado así que creí que no dormiste bien – respondió nerviosa la muchacha – no te preocupes, solo tomaba un descanso a la vez que recorva unas cosas – le sonríe alegre por ver que ella se preocupaba de el – y que recordabas? – le pregunto – recordaba mi pasado hasta que llegue a Hong Kong y investigaba a mi señor – le respondió mientras veía el horizonte con nostalgia – investigaste a tu señor? – pregunto Sakura un poco confundida – si tenia que saber quien era el nuevo jefe del concilio saber si era bueno o malo – le respondió mirándola – disculpa si te estoy preguntado muchas cosa pero no me dijiste como se llama el nuevo jefe del concilio de hechiceros del oriente? – Sakura no sabia por que pero tenia curiosidad por saber quien era el – tienes razón nunca te dije su nombre – sonríe por su despiste – su nombre es…

**Notas del autor**

Hasta aquí llega el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, esta vez lo actualice rápido esta inspirada y muy pronto habla otro capitulo de cómo conoció Liang al jefe del concilio y a Xen Huo será muy interesante y pues donde puse esto 火灾 ( huŏzāi que significa "fuego "en chino) ese es su significado quiero agradecer a todos lo que leen mi fic me hacen muy feliz y también a los que me dejan sus comentarios

me alegro que te encanten mis capítulos muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que también te guste este especial

Eli me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno a tu pregunta lis actualizaciones dependen de mi imaginación a veces entro en un bloqueo mental que tardo como hasta 6 meses en actualizar como me esta pasando en mi otra historia dos mundos encontrados que actualizare pronto pero si las ideas vienen con facilidad actualizo a la semana y la otra pregunta si habrá un Eriol y Tomoyo me encanta esa pareja además de que el muy pronto aparecerá ya tengo muchos planes para lo que hare con ellos jajaja

Sin mas que decir me despido con un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Y no olviden dejar un comentario que eso me pondría feliz y me motivaría más en actualizar pronto


End file.
